pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanto Route 26
Route 26 is a route in southwest Kanto, connecting and the Pokémon League Reception Gate. From its southern terminus at , Route 26 continues east on a bridge over a body of water for eight paces before turning north, where a waits. About fifteen paces north of the northward turn, Route 26 makes landfall for the first time. At this point, the route turns to the northeast for a short distance, passing through several grassy areas filled with wild Pokémon, after which another Trainer waits at a three-way intersection. To the west is the southern exit of a southbound-only express route, which occupies the west side of Route 26 and can be used to quickly return to Route 27, the Tohjo Falls, and Johto. To the north are more grass patches and the main path of Route 26 as it continues on. Free of grass for the remainder of the route, the road continues north for another twenty paces before intersecting the northern terminus of the express path. North of this intersection is a rest stop similar to that on in Hoenn. Next to this house is an tree or a . Route 26 turns northwest from the rest stop, passing another Trainer before returning northward. Twenty-five paces ahead, Gaven / Gaven awaits on the west bank of a small pond located east of the route. Upon defeating him, he will offer to exchange numbers in the Pokégear for future rematches. Continuing towards the Pokémon League Reception Gate, the road turns northeast ahead of another southbound-only express path. The route straightens out, taking on a northern alignment as it passes another Trainer hidden in an alcove and Cooltrainer Beth / Ace Trainer Jamie at the northern terminus of both the express path and Route 26. She will also offer to exchange numbers after . Just north of her is the south entrance to the Pokémon League Reception Gate as well as the signpost that gives the gate its formal name. Northern express path Southwest of the Pokémon League Reception Gate is a series of ledges enclosed by the eastern side of a large mountain (which comprises the western edge of Route 26) and a series of hills between the express path and the main path of the route. Together, the ledges make a southbound-only path that can be used to quickly travel down Route 26. A Max Elixir is also located amongst the ledges. The path rejoins Route 26 northwest of a small pond. Southern express path The southern express path begins south of the rest stop at an intersection with Route 26. After heading west, the path enters a large area of grass, which encompasses most of the northern portion of the path. Eight paces to the west, the express route turns south for another ten paces before circling east around a house, which happens to be the home of the Week Siblings, although none of them are present. A note on the table inside reveals the location of every sibling and the days of the week on which they will appear. South of the house, the path hops over a ledge, effectively making the path southbound-only. Here, it meets the southern entrance to the express path. Traveling east along the entrance is prohibited by a ledge that separates the entrance from the path. Continuing south of the one-way intersection, the path hops over two more ledges before reaching the body of water that encompasses most of the southern terminus. s can either east across the water to the bridge or turn to the west and continue along the express path, which continues for a short distance before forcing Trainers to hop a ledge onto . Route 026 Route 026 Route 026 Route 026